Field
Circuit devices and the manufacture and structure of fin based circuit devices.
Description of Related Art
Increased performance in and yield of circuit devices on a substrate (e.g., integrated circuit (IC) transistors, resistors, capacitors, etc. on a semiconductor (e.g., silicon) substrate) is typically a major factor considered during design, manufacture, and operation of those devices. For example, during design and manufacture or forming of fin based metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor devices, such as those used in a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), it is often desired to increase movement of electrons (carriers) in N-type MOS device (n-MOS) channels and to increase movement of positive charged holes (carriers) in P-type MOS device (p-MOS) channels.
A FinFET may be a transistor built around a thin strip of semiconductor material (generally referred to as the fin). The transistor includes the standard field effect transistor (FET) nodes, including a gate, a gate dielectric, a source region, and a drain region. The conductive channel of the device resides on the outer sides of the fin beneath the gate dielectric. Specifically, current runs along/within both sidewalls of the fin (sides perpendicular to the substrate surface) as well as along the top of the fin (side parallel to the substrate surface). Because the conductive channel of such configurations essentially resides along the three different outer, planar regions of the fin, such a FinFET design is sometimes referred to as a trigate FinFET. Other types of FinFET configurations are also available, such as so-called double-gate FinFETs, in which the conductive channel principally resides only along the two sidewalls of the fin (and not along the top of the fin). There are a number of non-trivial issues associated with fabricating such fin-based transistors.